Forever and one
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: A la memoria de un gran autor (Mis disculpas por los OCs)


**Disclaimer 1**

: Escrito sin animos de lucro. _Isla del Drama/Luz, Drama, Acción/Drama Total: Gira Mundial/LaVenganza de la Isla/Todos Estrellas/Isla Pahkitew/presenta: Carrera Alucinante_ son propiedad material e intelectual de Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis y FreshTv, y licenciado por Teletoon, Cake Entertainment y Cartoon Network intl.

 _Disclaimer 2_ : Los OCs pertenecen a sus diferentes creadores.

 _Disclaimer 3_ : El material acústico pertenece a Helloween, y es licenciado por

 **Forever and one**

Comienza en un escenario a oscuras. Algunos de los usuarios del fandom como Scalene Candy, Santana Black, narushizu4ever, nachi123, por decir algunos, vestían mayormente de negro y riguroso duelo para acompañar a los familiares y amigos. Otros, como Sam the stombringer, Frozen drops of Fear y OFIXD, aparentemente les daba igual y vestían casi formales, pero iban con un aire bastante grave.

Al apagarse las luces y correrse el telón, los reflectores enfocan a Nicole West (enfundada en un vestido blanco inmaculado), de One World, y a Flora Olivares (en un vestido corto negro) de Maukayotl Island, compartiendo un piano de cola, siendo la mexicana quien empezó a tocar las notas agudas. A la derecha de ambas, Dominique, vestida en un elegante vestido verde con mangas rojas, terminaba de alistar un violín, antes de golpear en la cabeza a Mariana con su arco sin querer. La cubana, fastidiada, solo terminó de afinar un bajo y empezó a rasgar con sus dedos dicho instrumento.

En ese momento, Crash, mirando a un punto específico de las butacas, atendía a golpear los toms de una batería antes de dar paso a Kira, Kiara y Sabrina. Las en negro, constituían las voces iniciales, mientras que Lowell, Galen (vestido como un Lord Sith), Eiran (en un traje negro con una corbata de moño blanca) Lucas (vestido casi como siempre, cambiando el sueter rojo que suele llevar por un abrigo de color gris) y Dean (rompiendo con la deprimente armonía con un uniforme penitenciario, de un color anaranjado bastante chillón) darían cierta profundidad.

 _What can i do_

 _Well i be getting throug_

 _Now that i must try_

 _To leave it_

 _All behind_

La voz de la patinadora contrastaba con la cristalina voz de Sabrina y Kiara.

A la derecha del cuarteto, Sidney, Hope, Greg, Franco, Carly y Jesse estaban en formación, sujetando algunos violines. Por su parte, Adam, Corey, Nate, Melody y Jim tomaban algunos metales, a la izquierda del escenario. Al centro, junto a Crash, Dominique y las voces, Roxy (enfundada en jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, misma ue revelaba una blusa morada) y Sebastián (vestido en jeans, remera y zapatos de piel totalmente negros) terminaron de ajustar sus guitarras, acústica la del uruguayo y eléctrica la de miss White.

 _Did you see_

 _What you have done to me_

 _So hard to justify_

 _Slowly it's passing by_

El resto de los concursantes, todos vestidos de duelo en la medida de sus gustos, se unían al coro. Entre ellos, William tomó la mano de Theresa, mientras que Kitty y Zarina restaban un poco de seriedad, al ir vestidas de gato negro y pirata, respectivamente.

 _Forever and one_

 _I will miss you_

 _However i kiss you_

 _Yet again, way down to Neverland._

 _So hard i was trying_

 _Tomorrow i'll still be crying_

 _How could you hide_

 _Your lies._

Mientras se daba el paso a la siguiente estrofa, el gigantesco pelimorado cedió su lugar a Jen, quien dejó el coro tomada de la mano de Kat.

 _Here i am_

 _Seeing you once again_

 _my mind so far away_

 _My heart so close to stay_

Nate, quien seguía en silla de ruedas gracias a Dean, tomó sitio entre las coristas, siendo empujado por Kat, quien se colocó junto a Selena. Ella solo torció la mirada, incómoda por cierta rivalidad.

 _Too proud to fight_

 _I'm walking back into a night_

 _We'll i ever find_

 _someone to believe_

 _Forever and one_

 _I will miss you_

 _However i kiss you_

 _Yet again, way down to Neverland_

Nate, quien seguía en silla de ruedas gracias a Dean, tomó sitio entre las coristas, siendo empujado por Kat, quien se colocó junto a Selena. Ella solo torció la mirada, incómoda por cierta rivalidad.

 _So hard i was trying_

 _Tomorrow i'll still be crying_

 _How could you hide_

 _Your lies_

Algunas de las parejas rompieron en llanto silencioso. A algunos de los asistentes sorprendió ver a Jim enterrando su cara en el cuello de Melody, cosa que Kat aprovechó para abrazar a Selena... recibiendo un certero puñetazo en la cara.

 _Forever and one_

 _I will miss you_

 _However i kiss you_

 _Yet again, way down to Neverland_

Quienes entre los intérpretes no sujetaban un instrumento, o no terminaron en el suelo como Dean (éste cortesía de Lucas, Jim y Nick), unieron sus voces en un desgarrador coro.

 _So hard i was trying_

 _Tomorrow i'll still be crying_

 _How could you hide_

 _Your lies... Your lies!_

En el acto, Flora dejó el asiento que compartía con Alya al piano y avanzó decidida al frente de todos, haciendo a un lado la fama de "tapete" que muchos de los presentes le endilgaron, dejando salir dos palabras con una voz tan pura como inusitada, a la que Sheryl, Sabrina y Nia no les quedó de otra sino resignarse a aceptar a regañadientes.

 _Your lies..._

A la par, Jen golpeaba suavemente los platillos de la batería, mientras que Alya tocaba unas notas finales junto a Roxy, quien solo bajó la mirada al terminar.

Al encenderse las luces del escenario, todos se percataron de una inusitada ola de aplausos, acompañados de un llanto entrecortado.

~O~

 **Aunque esta canción cuenta con tres versiones ( _The time of the Oath_ , 1996; _Unarmed best 25th Anniversary_ , 2009; además de la versión de Michael Kiske), da cuenta de lo que pasaron los fundadores de Helloween al saber del suicidio del primer baterista de la banda, Ingo Schwichtenberg, caído a las vías del metro en Hamburgo, Alemania.**

 **Hoy solo les diré que a Dan lo extrañaremos. Por él abrí mi cuenta al leer _Maukayotl Island_ , y saber de lo que sucedió con él... bueno, me bloqueó bastante de un cierto proyecto para otro sitio.**

 **Actualización: Bueno, quienes vieron el corte original ya han visto quienes estabsn originalmente. El problema fue... que hubo un par de detalles que desconocía y, amablemente, tuvieron a bien en explicarme:**

 **Por un lado, el uso de algunos OCs. en particular. Scalene Candy me explicó que con Lowell y Shiny no había problema. Y lo admito. Shiny es bastante graciosa. Los problemas llegaron cuando se trató a Matt (empujando la silla de Nate y recibiendo "amor" de Lena), Nia (en las voces y ayudando a hacer puré con Dean), Sheryl (a cargo del bajo) y el bueno de Citrine (a quien no mencioné). Ellos, mejor que nadie, estaban demasiado fuera de su concepción original, al ilustrar mejor el estado anímico y emocional de Dan. Y, siendo honesto, el haber sido siempre el último, por lo general, obliga a que siempre me entere por alguien más al final, ya cuando no hay nada que recuperar.**

 **Del mismo modo, Bridg. Wolfgirl me pidió que retirara las menciones a Zero (apenas referido) y Alya, así como su mención. Sin demasiadoa detalles, me expresó su incomodidad respecto de asistir a un funeral o, en este caso, un homenaje, y más vestida de duelo.**

 **El segundo problema fue que, ciertamente, no me supe manejar. Una de mis reglas principales, misma que tuve que romper, es que no debo tratar con los OCs de nadie. La salté por una razón... Verán, cuando manipulamos al OC de alguien más, le imprimimos algo de nosotros mismos, queramos o no. Y, siendo sincero, a muchos los asumí como una parte del propio Dan... cosa que, en parte, es cierto. Y, por añadidura, no supe construir un escenario decente de la situación. Ahí es donde mi fallo ha sido bastante más gordo.**

 **Voy a contarles una anécdota personal de hace ocho años cumplidos en Junio entrante. Cuando mi abuelo paterno fue internado por última vez, le pidió a mi madre que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, me permitieran verlo en el hospital. Él (creía que) sabía que una situación así me aplastaría moralmente, al ser un eventual paciente psiquiátrico. Cosa que, de entrada, no sucedió. Mis tías, sus hijas, me habían ordenado que me mantuviera alejado de él porque tendía a desvariar. Con el tiempo... me voy dando cuenta que era otra cosa. Un asunto demasiado turbio como para revelarlo aun aquí.**

 **De nuevo, presento mis disculpas por ello.**

 **Con mis sinceras condolencias a quien lea esto, Samuel Julián Rodríguez García, la persona tras su comtemporaneo...**

 ** _Sam the stormbringer._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la memoria de Dan the Sociopath**.


End file.
